Guardians of the Night
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: After discovering my new flight skills, I think putting them to use might be a good idea. But I needed a team, then finding one where I wouldn't expect. We then start helping the people of the Aether and Overworld, guarding the night. But, I never expected to be hunted down. Now I must reveal my identity to a long-time friend, the one who helped me get my skills in the first place.
1. Prolouge

**Hi People. I just need to say something, this is the actual sequel to, (How to Train an Angel) Angel Hunter, didn't work with me, and I found a better plot for it, so here it is, hope u likes it :3**

* * *

_No one knew who they were..._

_They were just people, who did some heroic things in the Aether, and in the Overworld..._

_But, never in the daylight..._

_For that was protected by different people..._

_They were what you would call, ninjas perhaps..._

_And only striking at night made them invisible..._

_Everyone loved them, without knowing who they were..._

_But Notch didn't like the way things were turning out..._

_Not one bit..._

_So he sent several bounty hunters to capture their leader..._

_But little did he know..._

_Sending bounty hunters..._

_Was like sending kittens to a dog fight..._


	2. The Park

"Again?" I said.

"Yep. It happened again." Hannah said.

"It's like the 3rd time this month!" I yelled.

"And they keep getting worse." Hannah added.

"Ugh, I'm sick and tired of this. And my mom doesn't think it's that big of matter to take into concern" I said.

"Well it is! I think at one point, it's gonna happen every night. Someone goes out, comes back beat up and broke" Hannah said.

"And the injures get worse. I heard someone died!" I said.

"And where's you here that from?" Hannah stated,

"Good point. But still!" I said.

"What about your dad, what's his view on the whole thing?" Hannah asked, flipping a coin into the fountain, as we sat on the edge, in the quiet park.

"He thinks it's something we've got to stop. He's smart enough not to let me out at night anymore, even though I'm 17, but I agree with his choice!" I said. The wind blew in my face, as I sighed.

"Oh, don't think about it, everything's gonna be fine" Hannah smiled, patting my back,

"Well, I gotta go. Same time tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah." I said, then she hopped of the fountain and left. I let out another sigh, and looked at the setting sun, along with the red and orange clouds.

"I've gotta do something..." I whispered to myself. Then I heard a scream in the trees, so I ran over there, and peeked through. It was a guy, and this other person in a long black cloak was slowly walking towards him.

"W-Who are you" The man stuttered.

"You're just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. We always strike here at 6:01 have you not been paying attention to the news, my friend" The other person said. I quickly got off my backpack, and pulled out my book and quill.

"Park: 6:01" I whispered quietly to myself as I wrote it.

"Wh-what do you what" The man asked.

"Names Blaze Parker, but you're not gonna want to say that name, or this'll happen twice" The other guy said.

"Blaze Parker" I whispered writing it down. Then at that point, I had all the info I needed, so I flew away. But as I did, I heard the screams of pain from that man.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. "But there was nothing I could've done"


	3. Sharing the News

The next day I woke up extremely early. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and everything, then sprinting out the door to meet my friends at school early. When I got there, I immediately ran to my locker, where they were waiting.

"Why are you so early?" Hannah asked.

"Emergency" I stated.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well, I saw something yesterday that might help stop the things that are going on" I said. I quickly pulled out my notebook and turned to the page. "Apparently one of the guys who is beating up people is named Blaze Parker, and he strikes whosever in the park at 6:01"

"Makes sense, park closing time is 6:05" Hannah added.

"Now how does this do anything?" Emma asked, "I mean what could you do?"

"I think I'm gonna do something, maybe a fight is all necessary needs to take care of this mess" I said.

"You're kidding..." Abby said.

"I mean come on" I said, opening my wings "I took a full grown dragon down with these, what makes you think I can't take down a couple of punks"

"Well you can't do it alone, you need a team" Hannah said.

"No, no, no I'm not letting you guys into this" I said.

"Aww why not?" Emma asked.

"You guys have been with me for years now, I will **not** risk your lives by letting you into this!" I said.

"Fine..." Emma groaned, "But still you need a-"

"I know, I know" I said "But maybe getting this done will take awhile" I sighed.

"Don't worry" Hannah said, elbowing my on the arm, "There are some people out there waiting for you. Ya just gotta find them"

"I know, my only worry is-"

"What?" Emma asked.

"What if I don't find them..."


	4. Luna

And after that, I walked to the library. Like I had anything else to do, right?

This whole situation was stupid, why couldn't my mom just help me with this. I told her yesterday but she just ignored the information. And now, my friends refused to let me do anything with out a 'team'. Like I needed one, but even though these are my thoughts, I'm just gonna come right out. I was afraid to admit I need more than one person to do this, with the decent skills I have, I know I couldn't do this all by myself. I mean what if I got captured or something, who would notice in a split second I needed help? This whole this was just stupid, pathetic, pointless.

I walked into the library and just walked down the rows of bookshelves. Then I walked pass a weird book, it just seemed to interest me, so I took it down and started to read it,

_The bat-alatus or (Bat winged) species was on of the first to be hated in the world. With there bat wings and sharp teeth, along with occasional claws they were often terrifying. So they were, killed off in major cities, but few managed to escape to the tundra, where no one dares to enter because of it's icy cold weather. They often enter small towns and cities hiding themselves, and starting life. But these things are highly dangerous, and will attack if another one of them is figured out._

"That's kinda weird, but it's what they do" I said, taking the book along with me. Then strangely I turned out and started walking until I passed an isle, and there was a girl, she was about 6 I'd say and strangely enough she had bat wings and sharp teeth.

"Well that's weird" I whispered to myself, then she looked directly at me, and seemed to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I said, "It's ok" I started walking towards her but here panic seemed to rise, I kneeled down by her. And that seemed to help a bit.

"I know what you are, ok. But I wont tell a soul" I whispered, holding out my hand. In seconds the panic seemed to disappear as she slowly held it.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Luna..." she quietly whispered.

"So, Moon in Latin?" I asked. She looked up, and I saw a slight smile appear on her face.

"Yeah..." she said. Then I stood up, and she walked beside me, he dark brown hair still covering her left eye.

"So, are you the only one, or-"

"No, there's still at least 100 of us" Luna said.

"100, that's it..." I said.

"That's just our clan, there's many more out there..." Luna said, her voice slightly growing to a higher volume.

"Cool." I said. Then I heard a small shrieking sound, ya know like a bat.

"You have to go" Luna said.

"Wh-why?" I asked, as she pushed me, and the shrieks grew higher,

"Remember what the book said!" She yelled. Then the thought came to my mind,

"_And will attack if another one of them are figured out" Then I knew it was time to start running._


	5. The Chase

I ran down the halls, bumping into people and making them drop their books, they yelled at me in anger. But did I care? No. I didn't. Hearing the shrieking grow louder behind me, made me pick up the pace, having no time to deal with my frustrated school mates. I ran to an exit, and used the door. Nope, I actually didn't, I ran through the glass as it shattered. Doors are overrated. I continued running on the cement sidewalk, and into the woods. And for a minute I stopped. The forest stood silent... No sounds no animals, people no nothing. I thought I escaped them, I thought... At one random moment, a loud shriek suddenly filled my ears. Then I did what anything with wings would do, I flew off. Even thought those things could fly too, it was the best I had though.

I flew faster every second, going above the clouds, and hiding in them the best I could. But it was pointless, I couldn't shake these things off my tail. But then it hit me, I flew down, and started going in between the trees, in and out, in and out. I managed to shake on of them, but when I checked behind me, there was one left. He had a knife in is hand that was itching to stab something. But I continued on, making it as hard as possible for this thing to catch me.

But then this thing used all of it's strength

To catch me

And me only...

It let out the largest shriek possible, like a drop of blood fell out of my ear when he did it. But as I looked behind, I made the worst mistake of all.

I didn't pay attention to what was in front of me...

Then I ran into a mountain, then fell below, right into a circle of them...

Then the one who was chasing me, landed right beside my body,

"You've learned too much..." He stated, "Now it's time for you to pay..."


	6. Luna's Family

At that point I blacked out...

When I woke up, I couldn't do anything, literally. I was tied up with rope sitting in a cell. I let out a long sigh, followed by a grunt. Great. What did I do to deserve this? Luna liked me, she knew I wouldn't tell anybody, then her random clan comes in, and starts hunting me for no reason. Some species I really don't understand. I really don't. Then two guards came in, took the rope off, and put cuffs on my, dragging me out.

"Our leader wants to see you" One said.

Wonderful! Now I'm going to see the leader of 100 people. And one of them being Luna, just made everything stupider.

When I entered the large building, I immediately saw a man sitting upon a throne, and on one side, was the man who caught me, and on the other side, was Luna.

"So, this is the one?" The man asked.

"Yes" The boy said.

"Daddy please don't hurt her!" Luna begged.

"Depending on the situation, I will decide what happens" Luna's father said. "So, you are-"

"Silver Parker" I stated.

"Any special qualities?" Luna's father asked.

"Princess of the Aether Kingdom, daughter of Neon and Steven Parker" I said.

"What!" Luna's Father and Luna yelled.

"Wouldn't lie to ya" I said.

"How do we trust you?" The boy sneered.

"Because I told Luna I wouldn't tell anyone about her. And I didn't. If that's not trusting I don't know what is" I said.

"Whatever" The boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about my brother, Silver." Luna said.

"Don't mind, it's fine" I said, smiling. Then the boy growled at me.

"Well, my daughter likes you. And there's no reason for death, so you're free to go. But be careful what you do to her, if anything happens you will be dead" Luna's Father said, as the guards unlocked the cuffs.

"This is stupid..." The boy grumbled. I rolled my eyes, and Luna dragged me outside, and walked with me into the woods.

"So, what's up with your brother?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, he's usually really nice. I guess he just doesn't fully trust you yet" Luna said.

"Aww" I said.

"WHA-"

"I just hate when people don't like me..." I said.

"Well I'm sorry to say but you're going to have to deal with it. I don't think my brother's gonna like you for a long time" Luna said.

"Well, I've got to head home, are you going to be at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah" Luna said.

"Alright" I said, walking off.

I was about 10 minutes away from my house, when Luna's brother appeared behind me with 3 other people.

"So I heard, you don't like it when people hate you, huh?" Luna's brother taunted.

"Eh, it depends, if I hate that person as well, it doesn't matter"


	7. The Talk

"So, you don't like me either, huh?" Luna's brother said.

"Now, now let's not jump to conclusions" I said, in a tone that seemed to aggravate him.

"What do you want with my sister?" He growled.

"That's just it!" I explained, "Nothing, just creating a friendship is all, I don't understand why you don't believe me"

"You wouldn't understand the story..." Luna's brother sneered.

"Excuse me? I have a sheep that's been with me for eleven years, and a little brother to watch out for, I think I'd understand" I explained. He flicked his wrist, as the others flew off. He walked up to me,

"You want to hear it then?" He asked. I nodded, giving a slight grunt.

"Well lets go them..." He said.

When we started walking in the woods, I thought I had to get the biggest question out of the way,

"So-"

"Moonlight Nova. But just call me Nova" He said.

"Ok, Nova. So what exactly happened?" I asked.

"It was pretty far back, but when trying to remember it, it comes back like it happened yesterday. I met an outsider named Moon Heart. I loved her, she loved me and my sister. But about a year later I found out, she was threatening my sister, telling her to stay away from me, or else she'd kill her. And at that point, we had to get rid of her. And from then on, anyone who finds out about my sister, I can't let anyone leave my sights with my sisters secret. I just can't." Nova explained.

"Well, I'm not her. So, I want you to trust me, can you do that?" I asked.

"I-I guess" Nova said. Then out of nowhere we heard a scream.

"Luna!" Nova shouted running towards the noise, I quickly followed behind him. Hearing a large roar from the direction as well.

"I swear to Notch, if that's who I think it is, I'm gonna kick his a$$" I thought.


	8. It's Who I thought it Was

We ran into a treeline by an open spot in the forest, Luna came running up to us, and she quickly hugged Nova. As tears fell down her eyes, a large thing ran through the trees gaining distance towards us.

"Luna, what's chasing you?" I quickly asked.

"It's that dragon rider again. Always trying to capture royalty from out clan" Nova said.

"What's the dragon look like?" I asked.

"Black as night, purple spikes running from the head to tail tip, some think it's made of amethyst" Nova said.

"Rider?" I asked.

"He's always covered in black, we've never seen his appearance" Nova said. I let out a sigh, and slouched a little. But then a slight smile appeared on my face.

"Nova, you have to let me handle this" I stated. "Now listen, I need Luna."

"I-I" Nova stuttered, "What if something happens?"

"Nova, you'll have to do something for me, ok?" I asked.

"What" He sighed.

"Trust me..." I said.

"Ok..." He said, I got my backpack and pulled out my cloak, I put in on, and let Luna sit inside my backpack. I pulled the hood over my head.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see soon enough" I smiled.

The dragon roared, and ran through the trees.

"Hey!" I yelled, as the dragon looked directly towards me.

"You ready to lose?" I asked. The dragon tilted his head, as the rider yelled,

"She's got the kid, get her!" Then as the dragon ran towards me, I started running,

"At least Herobrine's grown with using common sense" I laughed in my head.


	9. Not so Nova

"What on earth are you doing!" Luna yelled, as the dragon roared behind us.

"All you need to know is that everything's going to be alright" I said

"How do you know!? He could just kill you and take me!" She yelled.

"Trust me, ok?" I asked.

"Ok" She gulped.

I ran faster, if I slipped the plan would fail. And he wouldn't recognize me. But, sometimes when life gives you lemons, you can't do anything about it, that's when I tripped. Then I was lifted up by the edge of my cloak.

"Umm, Luna there might be a slight delay" I said.

Then I noticed that we weren't the only one hanging from Draco's mouth.

"You have better got something to get us outta here, or else-" Nova said.

"Relax" I said "I have everything under control"

"You better" Nova whispered.

* * *

We finally got there in a matter of 30 minutes. Right away we were thrown into the dungeon.

"Your execution will be in an hour" Draco said, walking away.

"And hour? Mine was like 15 minutes" I mumbled to myself.

"So what no Mr. Positive?" Nova said.

"Now listen here, when I say a promise, I keep it." I said.

"Pfft. I should've killed you when I had the chance" Nova said.

"Will you just shut up! Why do you always have to be so negative and uptight!" I yelled.

"Because, when it comes down to my sister, that's when I go into my 'Mr. Negative mode' because if we die. My father will your family down and kill them" Nova said.

"Harsh" I said. Then I whistled using my fingers.

"What are you doing, calling a cat?" Nova said.

"Nope" I said, as a sheep came down the stairs. I stuck my hand out of the bars and he sniffed it, eventually nudging it.

"A sheep, what are you going to do with that, send it for help?" Nova asked.

"Felix, get the keys" I said. He nodded, and ran over across the hallway, propping himself on the wall. Grabbing the keys with his mouth and brining them over, slipping them under the door. I grabbed them unlocking the door.

"Now isn't this better then getting help?" I taunted.

"Whatever" Nova said, walking out. Felix lead the way as we walked up the stairs, we entered a large room. I saw the gates but guess who was sitting there. Draco was asleep in the middle of the floor. I thought Herobrine must've been upstairs, so we just had to sneak past Draco. So that's what we did. I set Luna on Felix. And they made it out. I told Felix to bring her back to the clan site. Then Nova and I started going. We were just passing Draco when he woke up and grabbed us both with his tail.

"As just were are you going?" He growled.

"I don't know, maybe Canada or something. I've always wanted to go there" I said.

"You think this is all fun and games!" Nova yelled.

"No. I just like having fun from time to time" I said.

"Now's such a perfect time huh?!" Nova asked.

"I feel like I could put you in an arena with weapons and you'd kill each other for me" Draco said.

"Sure why not!" Nova said.

"Hey, I got your sister out of here, you should thank me!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" A voice said. We looked to our right, seeing Hero holding Luna by the shirt.

"Real good job!" He exclaimed.

"How in the world-" Draco said.

"Sheep again-" Hero said.

"Oh" Draco said.

"Wait!" I yelled, "What if you asked me really hard questions and if I answered them correctly you'd set us free?"

"Sounds good enough" Draco said.

"But If you get one wrong. You die first" Hero said.

"No!" Luna screamed.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Alright, what's my name" Hero asked.

"Oh no." Nova sighed.

"Herobrine" I smiled. Then Nova looked up at me.

"What's his" Hero said pointing at Draco.

"Draco, younger brother of Striker, who is actually dead" I said.

"Who are you!" Draco yelled.

"A physic" I laughed.

"I'm the only one in the world who has that ability!" Hero yelled. "But whatever. Last question. What's my brother's child's name?" He slightly smirked at the end.

"Silver Parker. And you taught her how to fly" I said.

"Impossible! You know too much kid" Hero growled. Drawing his sword, slightly smirking.

"No! Please!" I yelled. Then he just started laughing, and so did Draco.

"I think that's enough" Herobrine laughed.

"Why you sons of b***h's you knew the whole time!" I yelled.

"You think we're stupid or something?" Draco said, setting me down, but keeping Nova.

"Now why were you with these 'things'" Draco asked.

"They're my friends" I laughed. "So set them down, or I will punch you in the face" I looked up and Draco forming a fist.

"Dude, just ask." Draco said, setting Nova down.

"You know these people!?' Nova yelled. As Hero set Luna down, who ran over to Nova.

"Possibly" I shrugged.

"You have 10 seconds to explain" Nova said.

"It might take a bit longer then that" I said, rubbing the back of my head.


	10. Explaining

"I don't get it" Nova said, putting his head on the table.

"I don't blame you. Most people don't" I said.

"It's sort of a hard concept" Herobrine explained.

"So basically. You got kidnapped by this guy. Who hated your whole family roots. He planned to kill you, but then you somehow lived and created what you call a 'friendship'?" Nova explained.

"Yeah, that's pretty much all" I said.

"But how did it even happen. It's doesn't make sense" Nova asked.

"Well..." I said rubbing the back of my head. I could tell Herobrine didn't want to explain either.

"She couldn't fly" Draco simply explained.

"At the age of 10?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. I had a hard life when I was little" I sighed.

"So then what?" Nova asked.

"He taught her how. Considering that he couldn't fly at her age either" Draco said, and Herobrine elbowed him on the arm. Draco couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I-I think I sort of understand now" Nova said.

"At least you got a part of it" I said. "Well we should get you home" I stood up from the chair.

As Nova and Luna started to walk to, I went to whisper something in Draco's ear. Then which he gave a slight nod.

"Bye" I said. Waving good bye as I went to walk along side them.

"What'd you tell him?" Nova asked.

"Eh, just told him to tell Hero to stop stealing royalty from your clan" I said. Nova nodded, "Or I told Draco to knock some sense into him" Nova laughed.

"I wish I could see that"


End file.
